globalagendafandomcom-20200215-history
Post-Commonwealth
The Post-Commonwealth Era is the ongoing period of the late 21st and 22nd centuries, which began following the establishment of the Commonwealth in 2079. Despite the promises that The Commonwealth would bring peace to the world following the deadliest war in history, the Commonwealth became oppressive and ruthless shortly after the resignation of Avatar. Several resistance factions, most notably the Allied Revolutionary Militia (ARM), have begun to rebel against the Commonweath regime. The Commonwealth Prevails (2090-2115) Following the resignation of Avatar due to the Gateway disaster in 2090, the Commonwealth began an oppressive and highly totalitarianistic domestic policy. Laws outlawed independent radio, television, and Internet contributions. In addition, all communication channels were acquired by the Commonwealth for their distribution, maintenance, and control in 2094. In 2097, the Commonwealth abruptly severs ties with offworld colonies, completely cutting off all communication. This was later reinforced in 2101, when the Earth Shield is launched, preventing all unauthorized vessels from entering or exiting Earth's atmosphere. During 2098, the Global Counter Espionage Division (GCED) established to counter enemies of the state. However, their use of "enemies of the states" is widely considered to have been intentionally made too ambiguous. Shifting Sands (2115-2145) Resistance to the Commonwealth regime became commonplace in the early 22nd century, becoming particularly intense starting in 2115. During this time, a wide variety of agencies formed, including one of the most notable, the Allied Revolutionary Militia (ARM) which was founded by the revolutionary Dalton Bancroft in 2123. Yet, despite all these rebel forces and attacks, the Commonwealth continues to expand its horizons in both its power, as well as its technology. Of its advancements, the most notable was the development of genetically-engineered combat modifications implemented for Commonwealth agents by the Genetic Sanitation and Augmentation Department (GSAD) in 2132. Further experimentation and advancement continues for years, which would forever alter the landscape of war. Still expanding its rule, the Commonwealth again limited the private research and development of advanced technologies. Later, in 2140, private use of robotics is banned after a line of household robots fails. The robotics industry sinks into the shadows, with some companies beginning underground research and development in the most remote areas of the world. Starting in 2140, Commonwealth scientists begin experimenting with "molecular reconsitution" on enemies of the state. The experiments were notorious for being inhumane, and became a major threat to rebel agencies. The Super Agent Threat and Resistance (2150-to present) Commonwealth technology became infamous for creating genetically-engineered supersoldiers known as "super agents". In 2150, many agencies became fearful of the Commonwealth-sponsored program and what it could mean for the resistance if it reached its potential. As a result, the resistance agencies, particularly Agency Zero, began a campaign of raiding GCED labs and liberating the super agents from the Commonwealth. The number of liberated super agents continues to rise over the next few years and has been increasing exponentially since 2155 (when ''Global Agenda ''begins and your character is liberated). Despite finally being free, these liberated super agents are often plagues with the effects of being genetically-engineered by the Commonwealth. Some agents may even suffer from degenerative effects. References http://www.globalagendagame.com/TheGame_BackStory_Post.html Category:Backstory